LPW Ragnarök
Oslo, Norway | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel | lastevent=Insanity: Gold II | nextevent=Altered Reality 6 }} Ragnarök was an e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) under the Insanity brand. The event took place on July 4, 2012 in Oslo, Norway to conclude Insanity's sixth season and 20th cycle. Background Ragnarök will feature professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from various ongoing feuds that will be played out on Lords of Pain Wrestling's (LPW) Insanity programs durings its 19th cycle. E-wrestlers will portray heroes and villians as they follow a series of event that build tension, culminatinig into an e-wrestling match. The event and location was annouced on November 20, 2010 when the Insanity calendar of events for its sixth season was first revealed. A short time before Insanity LIVE from Hartford, Insanity General Manager Eric Scorpio revealed the prize for the winner of his own creation, the Master of the Asylum. As well as running the Insanity after The Madness, Insanity LIVE from Miami, the winner would gain automatic entry in the DeathCube entry at Ragnarök for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, with the winner of the DeathCube competing against Pyromania's ''LPW International Heavyweight Champion for the Martinez Cup at Altered Reality VI. At ''The Madness, Mass Chaos pinned former Misfit partner Drew Michaels to win the tournament and a spot in the DeathCube. But, at Insanity LIVE at Cancún, Scorpio placed Chaos in a match against Big B. Brown, The Rabbi, and cYnical with his spot in the DeathCube on the line. Chaos lost the match to cYnical, and, revealed by Scorpio post match, was forced to retire. At Insanity LIVE from Dublin, Undisputed World Tag Team Champion Azreal defeated Ozzy Crerar in the first qualifying match. At Insanity: Gold II, it was announced that both Big B. Brown and Nigel Vanderbilt would also compete in the match. At Insanity LIVE from Berlin, Krimson Mask and Ultramarcus faced off to determine who would enter. After Ultramarcus won, Master Chief announced Krimson Mask was to enter as well. Matches * These matches were to determine the captain of Insanity's lower card team at Altered Reality 6. The semi-final matches were both held at the same time in the same ring. * Insanity General Manager Master Chief Phillips claimed that only the LPW Television Championship was voided and claimed that Cyborg Lincoln still had ownership of the LPW Hardcore Championship, thus taking the both titles off Steve Storme. * Master of the Asylum winner Mass Chaos was originally supposed to be in the match, but was defeated by cYnical in a Fatal-Four-Way match, also including The Rabbi and Big B. Brown, with Chaos' spot on the line. cYnical later became the number one contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship after winning the Redemption Rumble and was due to compete for both world titles, until, at Pyromania 20.3, cYnical and Tromboner Man faced off in a 10-man tag team match, where if TBM won, cYnical would have to give up his Deathcube spot, and if cYnical won the match, he would choose the stipulation for their match. cYnical's team lost the match. * Bobino entered the ring after the DeathCube match and announced he was cashing in his Owner's Cup. Altered Reality lower-card team captain tournament bracket See also *LPW Ragnarök gallery External links Category:Events